Star Wars: Voyage
by Darth Raptornus
Summary: The story of how Pinnard layed the foundations for a threat far greater then the Vong invasion.
1. Prologue

This is volume 1 in a series of 4, which I call the Ragara Chronicles. 

I hope to make each one an enjoyable story and a long one as well, please review as well.

Thank you,

Darth Raptornus

Prologue

**56 years after the battle of Endor**

Troops were getting ready, and weapons were being armed.

People were preparing for war on the planet of Entdar.

Entdar lies within the Entran system, far from known space, and it's inhabitants had been forgotten centuries before the Empire rose, until a scouting craft found it once again, although that scouting craft did not live long.

The planet had a different kind of technology, although similar to the Empire's, it had a few differences.

They too, had cloning technology, although it was far more gruesome then the way stormtroopers were made, with Kamino cloning technology.

But in this way, the clones, which were based upon the 4 original Akrorn guards, whom died centuries ago, had to live within pods, being 'injected' with combat experience and memories. They had no growth acceleration and they also had any muscles grown into them, and the pain that these things cause, are great.

But this was one of few things that made this planet more, 'unattractive', for it's beauty is great, planes stretch wide about, great forests grow everywhere, and it's oceans are calm and perfectly blue. People are civilized and their culture exists out of people with great minds.

But this all took a long time to form, this is how…

I do not own Star Wars, George Lucas does. But I would appreciate it if no-one would copy any of my work.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**487 years before the battle of Yavin**

A man dressed in a darkish brown hooded robe walked down the hallways of the _Entdon_, a heavily armed military warship.

A door opened before him.

"Captain!", the man said, in an annoyed manner.

"Yes sir?", the captain asked, he was a tall man dressed in a grayish uniform, sweat was dripping down his scarred face, but even though he must have had a lot of wounds, he still showed signs of good motivation and willingness to once again fight a war.

"We're here, drop out of hyperspace."

"But sir, this is in the middle of nowhere…"

"Now, captain!"

The captain nodded slightly, and then proceeded to one of the navigators.

The hooded man walked towards the large windows of the ship's bridge, and removed his hood.

The man had long brown hair, which waved across his back, he had a short beard and a mustache, which were connected to the rest of his hair through sideburns. He was also quite muscled and looked like he was in a top condition.

"Finally, I'm here, my love.", he whispered to himself, silently.

After a few seconds, the ship dropped out of hyperspace, the area it was in seemed normal, except for one thing: Except for the blackness of space and the stars lightening it up, there was a giant black wormhole not too far away from the _Entdon_, but it was just far away enough to stay out of it's gravitational field.

The captain walked towards the hooded man, "Sir, is this what we've been looking for? Because according to many scientists, this thing would probably send us to our doom, not to a different galaxy."

The cloaked man turned around as quickly as the human eye could perceive, and grabbed the captain by his neck.

"The Force has shown me that we will be safe, pray that it is, because you will be leading the scouting party."

Three standard galactic hours later, a shuttle disappeared into the wormhole, as if it was disintegrated within seconds.

After he saw it disappear, the cloaked man left for his quarters.

Once there, he grabbed a datapad, and pressed a few buttons on it.

Right then, a small hologram appeared, of a beautiful woman.

She was mildly muscled, had a nice body, her face was also beautiful and showed no impurities, she was like the woman of any man's dreams.

The cloaked man watched this blonde silently, and silently began to cry.

A few hours later, the silence was broken by a sharp beeping sound coming from his belt.

The man grabbed of a small metal cube, and pressed on one of it's four buttons.

"Pinnard Ragara here." He said.

The metal cube began to emit a voice, after a while, it began to become clearer and clearer.

"Pin…? Pinnard, is that you?"

Pinnard couldn't believe his ears, it was the voice of his wife: Lanara

The only thing to be heard was a whisper, one made with a smile.

"Pinnard, are you still there?" Lanara said, through the communication cube.

"Stay right where you are. I will set course to you immediately, captain, what are your coordinates?", Pinnard said.

"I'm afraid the captain can't speak to you right now, dear."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm about to kill the bastard."

"What!"

The last thing he heard before communication became cut off, was the sound of a blaster shot, a short scream, and something hitting the ground.

Pinnard threw down the cube, and ran towards the ship's bridge as soon as possible.

"Navigator! Set course for the wormhole!" He screamed as he came in.

"As you wish, sir." He responded.

Pinnard pointed towards one of the security officers, "Make sure that every available troop and pilot reports to hangar zero-three right now."

Before the officer could even respond, Pinnard left the bridge, heading for hangar 03.

Not more then ten minutes later Pinnard stood on a platform overseeing, just as he commanded, every single troop and pilot available, which were about 150 people.

After they were all in formation, he started speaking to them.

"As you might know, we are headed for the wormhole. Why? Those reasons are to me, I hired you all, and you will do as I say, until the contract expires.

All you need to know is that I want this woman", he pointed towards a large screen showing the woman he watched with his datapad, "alive and well as soon as possible, should any of you hurt her, then you will suffer more then you could possibly imagine."

He walked down the platform, still speaking through a microphone, "I will lead this… 'expedition' myself, which will, hopefully, 'motivate' you."

He looked at the holoscreen, which now viewed through a camera in the bridge, showing how the wormholewas about to be entered.

The last thing he said before they entered was: "Let the hunt begin."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sir, we've lost starboard missile launchers!", said one of the tech officers.

"We'll just have to do without them, won't we?" Pinnard responded.

The _Entdon _entered the wormhole some time ago, and was being damaged by the wormhole.

"The captain didn't report any of this, you!", Pinnard screamed to the tech officer closest to him, but before Pinnard could even ask him anything, he already got the answer: "It might be because his shuttle was much tinier than the _Entdon_."

"Sir, we've detected an asteroid field and a nebulae beyond the wormhole, it might be dangerous.", a navigator said.

Pinnard was annoyed, another problem? "Get all our weapons armed, we will shoot our way through.", he said.

A few minutes later they left the wormhole, and what they saw wasn't something they'd see everyday: Asteroids were everywhere, there was a large nebulae in the far distance and except for this system's sun, there weren't any stars to be seen.

"Find the easiest path through the asteroids, blast your way through it and head for the planet right in front of us, officer,". Pinnard said.

He grabbed a microphone which was set to make his voice sound throughout the whole ship, and spoke, "We have now left the wormhole, and are headed towards the most habitable planet, where the one I am seeking most likely is. So I advice everyone to head towards your ship or designated transport, I will join you all soon.", he turned off the microphone, and left the bridge, once again returning to his quarters.

Once there, he grabbed a small, but heavy satchel and tied it to his belt.

He then grabbed another satchel and put some food and medicine in it.

After readying himself he went to sit down on his bed, although normally it didn't take long for him to be disturbed once again, this time it took at least an hour or so, when an officer from the bridge spoke through the intercom.

"Sir, we've reached the planet and are orbiting it now, should we launch the…What! Sir, we need you here now!"

He stood up, put on his cloak and ran through the corridors of his ship.

Every once in a while, he almost fell down because of a sudden tremor that went through the ship, and his attention was also taken to the red sirens that were lit up everywhere.

Once in the bridge, he immediately ran towards the officer that seemed to have taken control of the bridge in a quick effort to stop chaos.

"Officer, what is the problem?" Pinnard asked.

"We're being attacked by the asteroids!" He responded.

Pinnard walked towards the overseeing window and saw something he would've never imagined: Slowly every one of those asteroids started shaking, and thrusters appeared out of them, as well as cannons.

They all started flying towards the _Entdon_, shooting at it.

He realized it: Those things weren't asteroids, but a giant defense system.

"You, what's your name?" Pinnard asked the officer that stopped chaos from overtaking the bridge.

"Rykon, sir, Rykon Dynat.", he answered.

"I hereby promote you to captain, now, make sure those asteroid things are destroyed, do it anyway you can: Launch the fighters, empty all our reserves of missiles and torpedoes, and for all I care, stop them by jetting our garbage at them." Pinnard said, "I'll be heading to my shuttle, and will be heading towards the planet, now that I think about it, tell the fighter pilots to cover our approach."

"As you wish, sir! Good luck.", the freshly promoted captain said, but Pinnard was already gone before the captain ended that sentence.

Chaos was everywhere, the larger asteroids seemed to target the _Entdon_, while the smaller ones acted as fighters, destroying the shuttles and the fighters that were supposed to cover them.

"Sir, we've got two on our tail, they're getting ready to fire!" One of the two pilots controlling Pinnard's shuttle screamed.

"I know, just go on, according to these scanners, you have to pull up right…NOW!" Pinnard responded.

The shuttle made a perfect turn up, and made three asteroid fighters pound right into each other, resulting in pretty fireworks.

"Well done, pilot." Pinnard said.

"Thank you sir!" He responded.

"I see we're nearing the planet, how many shuttles are left?" Pinnard asked the co-pilot.

"According this, twenty-two shuttles…out of fifty-five." He responded.

By now, most of the shuttles were far away from the _Entdon_, but were still being followed by asteroid fighters.

Pinnard walked to the back of the shuttle, where some troops were sitting in chairs build into the wall, he sat down as well.

"Sir! We're hit!" the co-pilot screamed. "Keep it steady, make an emergency landing!" Pinnard answered.

"Sir, are we going to die? I know I shouldn't be afraid, but I never imagined myself dying in a shuttle crash in a system in the middle of nowhere.", the mercenary sitting next to Pinnard asked.

Pinnard looked at the man, a human, he must've had double shifts, because his eyes were similar to black holes, and sweat was running down his bald head.

"Probably, but do not fear, for the Force will protect you, through life and death." Pinnard answered.

He heard the voice of another mercenary to his other side, "I overheard that he's doing this for some human woman, he's killing us all for some random woman, we shouldn't be taking this!"

Pinnard turned his head around, it was a Bothan, but before he was able to speak, the Bothan stood up and drew a knife, "Damn you, I will kill you right here, right now, just so you can die a more painful death then we are about to!"

Pinnard stood up, and pointed one hand towards the Bothan, "Tell me, creature, how much do you like pain?", he asked.

"Wha…What?" The Bothan stuttered.

Before the Bothan could say any more, he started coughing, and fell down. Not soon after, he was no more.

"Let this be an example to anyone that wishes to defy me!" Pinnard screamed, he then sat down.

"We're about to enter the atmosphere, everyone hold on!", that was the last thing heard, before everyone lost conscience from the crash that soon followed…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pinnard opened his eyes, and looked around, he did not see much, except for blackness with white and purple light shining in his eyes.

He stood up, and used his senses trying to detect any life forms near him, but he found nothing. At least, he thought so.

Without warning, a shadow which had emerged from the blackness leaped towards Pinnard, sinking its black, almost invisible arm into his chest.

Pinnard looked at the shadow, staring into the part where there's supposed to be a face.

Quick and sudden, pain went through Pinnard's body, a pain that would drive any normal human's body into shock.

But Pinnard wasn't a normal human, he had his Jedi training.

He quickly leaped his body backwards in a flip, ending up in a handstand, and removing the shadow's arm from his chest. He then pushed himself back towards the shadow, spinning around, making himself into a living torpedo, with his feet at the tip.

The shadow was pounded backwards, onto the ground, and it merged with the blackness of it's surroundings.

Pinnard took this short pause to examine the wound the shadow might have made, and noticed that he was wearing padawan robes. The shadow had made a large hole in it, which was bleeding badly, even though it didn't hurt a bit.

Pinnard touched the wound, when suddenly the blood turned black, and then became a void: total blackness, which could not be touched.

The blood suddenly begun rushing over his body, quickly making it disappear.

He feel to his knees, and dissolved into darkness.

"Sir? Sir, are you alright?" a voice from the darkness said.

Pinnard quickly opened his eyes, seeing a man standing over him, and saw that the transport he was in is mostly destroyed, but that most other transports landed intact.

"Just a minor headache, as you were." Pinnard said while he stood up.

He noticed he was heavily sweating, and his chest hurted, although the wound he had in the dream wasn't there.

He walked to a few small buildings that were quick and easy to build, requiring no labor force.

These buildings were used as command posts, and the largest one was used for short meetings, while the others had other uses, like first aid, or temporary sleeping places.

Pinnard walked into one of the buildings, which was used for short range scanning.

"Report!" He said harshly.

"We've scanned a few life forms in the forests around us, but no technology, these life forms are probably just animals." The commander said. He was armored from head to toe in green and brown padding. It was not strong enough to withstand any blaster shots, but was strong enough to protect him from heat, and most primitive weaponry.

Pinnard nodded, and walked towards one of the terminals, looking at the undetailed map the scanners made. "Here…" Pinnard said, pointing his finger at a spot located on the border of the forest, "here is what we seek, I'm sure of it."

"A minor concentration, could also be a nest of…whatever animals roam this planet." The commander said.

"Commander, ready a squad of your best men, no more then six or so, and we'll head out." Pinnard said, turning his head back towards the commander.

"Of course sir, as you wish." The commander said. He walked away from Pinnard, towards the door, and out of the building.

About twenty minutes later, seven people were standing at the edge of the camp.

The commander, a Wookiee female, a Wookiee male, a Trandoshan, a Twi'lek and two other human males. Pinnard, who had taken of his robes, and now wore simple garments, approached them.

"Sir!" The commander said, saluting him.

"At ease, commander, let me take a look at the squad you assembled." Pinnard said, he turned towards the others, moving their eyes over them. The commander was still wearing his padded armor, but the two Wookiees were completely unarmed.

The male Wookiee's fur was brown colored, and longer then at least 2 meters, while the female Wookiee had a black fur, was a bit tinier, fatter, and she had two hair tails hanging alongside her head.

"I remember a male Wookiee and his son being with the mercenarys, but not a…" Pinnard said, he stared at the female Wookiee's belly, "Ah yes, I now remember, we picked you up at Kashyyyk, under…uneasy circumstances." The female started roaring towards Pinnard. He smiled with confidence and said: "You're still pregnant, are you sure you're able to fight… What's your name again?" The Wookiee female growled softly.

"No matter," he looked across the others, the Trandoshan was wearing tight protective armor and a metal helmet, the Twi'lek was dressed in the same type of armor the commander was wearing, except for it covering the head. The two humans were dressed in bone armor. "Yes, you all will do, commander, lead this group to the spot I showed you on the screen, I will be close." Pinnard said, while moving his head back so it faces the commander.

"Yes sir! Move out!" the commander screamed, and they all ran away into the woods.

It was hot, too hot. Pinnard didn't like it, he preferred cooler climates.

He wasn't born and raised in one of the cities, but in a very tiny swamp village. With a population of no more then twenty or so.

He jumped from tree to tree, using the force to thrust himself forward, making jumps no normal man, or any kind of humanoid, for that matter, could normally do.

Occasionally he had to push away some vines, or jump through a wall of leaves.

He was sweating, it was dripping down, which could alert anything below him of his presence.

Suddenly, he stopped, he felt a presence, but it wasn't clear where it came from. He looked around carefully. He made a short jump to a large branch, and sat down, in a meditating position. He closed his eyes, and sat there for half a minute.

He jumped up into the air and spread his arms and his legs, right then, a huge snake-like flying creature emerged from in between some trees behind him and flew right against him with his mouth opened. It was red, and had dozens of small wings instead of two large ones.

Pinnard, who jumped right before the creature emerged, was now stuck with his arms and legs right in between the creature's teeth, one centimeter of, and he would've found himself having some major cuts.

The creature, still having Pinnard in between it's teeth was still flying through the trees with beautiful elegance. It evaded every one of the many trees and the only voice to be heard from it was the wind being pushed away by it's many wings.

"You're a quick little beast, aren't you?", Pinnard said to the creature, as if it could understand him, "Maybe we can become friends, I wouldn't want to hurt you."

The creature ignored Pinnard and kept on flying through the trees.

"Alright, if you insist." Pinnard said, smiling, "I need to help some people now anyway. And you just happen to go in the right direction."

Pinnard pulled loose his right arm, and opened one of his satchels. He grabbed a small metal ball from it with three fingers, and closed it again with the others.

He uncomfortably pressed some buttons on the metal ball and put it in between the teeth his right arm was stuck in between.

He then pulled loose his other arm, and because of the very hard wind caused by the speed at which the creature was going, his legs also came loose.

He made himself into an arrow, flying from the creatures head to the end of it's tail, making no mistakes, and going with every turn.

He went through the stomach, and then proceeded through a long, straight tunnel.

About ten seconds before he reached the end, he pressed a small button on his belt.

The commander, who had just cleared the forest together with his team, he saw long green plains, he also saw a camp not far from here, but at the moment, something else had drawn his attention.

The red flying snake-like creature emerged from the trees, but right after it's head was visible, it exploded, which resulted in a small rain of red, thick blood.

The creature's body went at such a speed that it didn't right away go down, but passed the camp first, which was Pinnard's chance to make his entry.

The only thing that did fall into the camp was the tip of the creature's tail, and Pinnard.

Whilst Pinnard was falling down, he reached for one of his satchels, and grabbed his lightsaber out of it. His was different then others. It had the shape of the letter Y, with the top ends both pointing up, in a parallel direction. It was made mostly out of metal, but the part of it was black and had rebated joints for a better grip.

Even though Pinnard could use the Force to do his bidding, he fell from such a height that he needed more then the Force to break his fall.

He fell onto one of the tents, which was just enough to keep him from painfully bruising his whole body.

A figure covered by worn pieces of cloth and leaves approached the tent.

But before the figure could react, the tent was blown into every direction, by a wind that took the figure with it.

Pinnard wiped some dust off of his clothing, which was now covered with the creature's blood and drool.

Pinnard looked around, seemingly unable to locate the figure which he blew away using the Force.

He pressed one of two red buttons on his lightsaber, which activated the left beam of energy, it was green, like the leaves of the forest behind him. He then pressed the other red button, which activated a small green beam of energy flowing between the two tops of lightsaber, and then also the right beam of energy.

He looked around, and within a split second the sound of another lightsaber being activated could be heard. And the figure emerged from one of the laps that was once part of the tent Pinnard destroyed.

The figure jumped towards Pinnard in a spiral, with a lightsaber with a blue energy beam pointed in Pinnard's direction. Whilst flying towards him, the cloak made out of cloth and leaves broke apart, leaving the beautiful woman from Pinnard's hologram behind, with just enough clothing left to cover her breasts and her thighs.

Pinnard, sawing this attack coming quick enough, made a jump to his right, and then stopped in the grass.

The woman turned around after also stopping, and ran towards Pinnard, who was now also running towards her.

Their lightsabers flew towards each other, and were now set against each other.

Pinnard gazed through the green and blue light, and saw the face of his wife, Lanara, her face enlightened by her blue saber.

Pinnard quickly turned his arms around, putting the energy beams of his saber behind him and then quickly made a strike at Lanara's side, which she parried just in time. But before Pinnard could do anything else, Lanara raised her hand and put it in front of Pinnard's face, after which he flew backwards, into the high grass.

He quickly made a back flip, putting him on his feet once again. He noticed he had lost his lightsaber. Pinnard looked around, "Bad timing, _very_ bad timing.", he whispered to himself.

He looked around, and saw that his lightsaber was lying on the ground, in front of Lanara, deactivated. "Come and get it." Lanara said with a challenging, but seductive smile.

He ran towards her, but Lanara stood still. She raised her saber, ready to strike as Pinnard came near. But Pinnard made a move she did not expect. He jumped up and over her, and used the Force to have a small blaster, hidden on the inside of his cloak, fly to his hand.

Lanara, who saw this, jumped up, lightsaber pointing at Pinnard, who was now directly above her. But before she reached him, a she got caught in a net made from a substance found in Ïkornian spider webs. The net came with such speed that she was pushed back by it onto the ground, caught in it. The net kept getting smaller and smaller, until Lanara cut it in half with her saber. Pinnard had already landed, and was now backed by the commander and the six men he had assembled. "I'll unarm her, just keep your weapon's barrels pointed at her.." Pinnard said softly to them.

Lanara who had quickly recovered from the net, ran towards Pinnard.

"You're being foolish, Lanara!" Pinnard screamed before raising the small blaster.

One quick shot, and it was over. Lanara's lightsaber had been hit, and quick, but powerful shocks went through her body, forcing her to her legs.

Pinnard used the Force to quickly pull his own saber back to him. He walked up to Lanara, and grabbed her right hand, gently raising it. Lanara cooperated and stood up, she smiled to Pinnard.

"You've never been good at deflecting blaster shots, but I forgive you." Pinnard said, smiling gently. Lanara moved closer towards Pinnard, holding him. Pinnard did the same thing, and they kissed.

"You do know that I have to take you back to the Jedi Council now, do you?" Pinnard asked Lanara, with a sad tone in his voice.

"Yes, unfortunately, but there is one thing I must show you, the reason why I left, why I killed Mor'uk Nak." Lanara said, "Here, let me show you." Lanara walked a bit towards the camp, and nodded her head. "I already wondered what you needed all these tents for." Pinnard said, now standing next to her.

She motioned with her hand, and Pinnard suddenly saw everything move, making it look like hot air was rising.

"What is this?" Pinnard whispered to himself, perhaps to Lanara aswell.

"You'll see." Lanara answered…

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Holding his fingers near the activation buttons on his lightsaber, Pinnard watched strange forms appear.

"They call themselves the Akrorn'Tic," Lanara said, "a race that exists out of Force users."

The Akrorn'Tic started to become more clearer and clearer quickly.

They looked like small hooded people sitting on chairs with a triangular back and a small orb sticking out below the 'chair' part. Only they were completely orange, except for the orb, which was darkish purple and black.

"Are they using the Force to continuously float like that?" Pinnard whispered to Lanara.

"I think so, the orb is part of it's body as well, so it can't be that." Lanara whispered back.

When they had all fully appeared, there must've been at least 50 of them.

"Are you sure they're not hostile?" Pinnard asked.

"No, I'm sure of it, I´ve been with them for at least two months now, remember?", Lanara answered, "They have the unique ability to show someone what their actions will one day cause, but only after they deem that person worthy."

"Which one is the leader?" Pinnard asked.

"That one, but I don't know what it's…" Lanara said, pointing at one that was racing towards Pinnard.

Pinnard activated his lightsaber, staring at the Akrorn'Tic that's racing at him menacingly.

"No Pinnard! Don't!" Lanara screamed.

Pinnard turned his head towards Lanara, and because of it was to late to stop the Akrorn'Tic from putting his hand through Pinnards chest…

Pinnard woke up in confusion, he was wearing a black bodysuit with long leather gloves and long leather boots. He was also wearing a belt with the first lightsaber he ever made attached to it. He stood up, and checked his surroundings. Apparently, he was lying on a metal bed in a gray room with now windows, and one door with a small command console next to it for opening, closing and locking the door.

Pinnard walked towards the door and instinctively pressed the button for opening it, and stepped outside.

In an instant, the darkness outside the door turned into a flaming horizon. Pinnard looked behind him, but the room he came from had disappeared, and had also turned into darkness, with fire burning in the distance. Pinnard looked down, and saw he was standing in grass, it seemed slightly moistury, as if it had rained a few hours ago.

"Ok, there's no point in panicking…" Pinnard mumbled, trying to easy himself.

Pinnard sat down on his knees, and started to meditate. After he had calmed his mind, he did not hear the fire in the distance anymore, nor did he feel the wet grass.

He opened his eyes, and saw the sun shining, and planes stretching as far as he could see.

"If that creature did this to me, I don't see this having anything to do with showing me what my actions will cause." Pinnard said to himself. "Might as well find a way out of here." Pinnard said.

Pinnard walked into the distance, and walked, and walked, until his legs seemed to not be take anything anymore.

"Will this ever stop!" Pinnard screamed. And he fell down to his knees.

He wiped away some sweat from his face with his hands, and closed his eyes.

"Ready yourself!" A familiar voice screamed.

Pinnard jumped up almost as quick as his eyes could open and he drew his lightsaber in an instant. Pinnard looked at the figure whom had screamed at him, while it took shape.

At first, it seemed like a shadow, but it soon began to look like a human, clothed in a fully black robe, covering him completely, except for his face.

The face of Pinnard's brother. Pinnard's brother was a bit older then him, but was a bit shorter, he also looked a lot like Pinnard, also having a beard and moustache, but no sideburns. His hair was also much longer, and was put in every direction, as if he had just walked through a storm.

"Tratok! No… You can't be real, you're dead…" Pinnard said.

Tratok raised his right arm, and a long barreled G-34 Montac blaster rifle appeared in his hand out of thin air.

Pinnard activated his lightsaber, and noticed with a short "Huh?" that the lightsaber's cling was red.

Tratok shot, but the blaster shot was deflected after only traveling 5 meters.

"What are you trying, brother?" Pinnard screamed. But Tratok's face remained emotionless, and he fired again, but this shot was deflected as well.

Pinnard raised his right hand, pointing it towards Tratok's weapon, and it was pulled towards Pinnard. Pinnard cut the weapon in half with just one swift move.

"Kill me." Tratok said without emotion.

"Not unless you force me to, my brother." Pinnard answered, lowering his lightsaber.

"As you wish, weakling." Tratok said, suddenly jumping towards Pinnard.

Out of thin air, a lightsaber appeared in Tratok's hand, and he cut at Pinnard with it, but it was stopped by Pinnard's saber. Tratok attacked Pinnard with inhumane speed. Pinnard wasn't sure how long he could keep up stopping his attacks.

"Damn you!" Pinnard screamed. And suddenly they were fighting on an infinitely long narrow bridge. Pinnard couldn't see anything beyond, above, or below it, except for darkness, but for some reason, the area they were fighting in would remain well lit.

Pinnard decided that defending wouldn't get him anywhere, so he pressed the attack.

He made a strike to Tratok's left, but it was quickly deflected, he made a strike to Tratok's right, but it was also stopped by Tratok's saber. He made a quick uppercut, but it was also stopped. He jumped up and made a summersault over Tratok, but the only result was hitting his lightsaber a few times. When he landed he quickly turned around and stopped a hit from Tratok which was about to cut him in half. Now, he saw, was the time to strike. While still having his saber against Tratok's saber to his left, he raised his right foot and kicked Tratok in the stomach, all in less then a second.

Tratok fell back, but he didn't even blink. Pinnard made a quick jump towards Tratok, who was still lying on the ground. Pinnard waited for a second, and then slashed down, knowing the attack would be stopped by Tratok's saber, it was.

"What are you doing, fool!" Pinnard screamed.

"You're the fool here, Pinnard!" Tratok screamed, "You should've killed me when you had the chance!"

Tratok pushed back Pinnard, and there wasn't anything he could do about it. It felt like Pinnard was drained of any strength he had. Tratok jumped backwards, and then lunged at Pinnard. Pinnard, feeling his strength come back, then made a short jump to his left, and then put his saber on his right, because Tratok right away tried to cut him in half once again.

"Enough!" Pinnard screamed, "This has gone far enough!" Tratok quickly pulled back his saber and tried made a slash from above Pinnard's head. "Tell me, my brother…" Pinnard said, smilingly, "Do you like pain!"

Tratok seemed to have a small smile on his face now, a sinister one. He made an uppercut, which was quickly deflected by Pinnard, but then put his left hand right in front of Pinnard's face. Pinnard was quickly pushed back, with his head painfully against the ground, accidentally releasing his lightsaber, letting it fall into the eternal depths of whatever was below the bridge they were on . Tratok stood over Pinnard, and put his lightsaber right in front of Pinnard's neck. Pinnard kicked Tratok in the stomach, Tratok flinched for just a moment, but Pinnard took that chance.

He quickly raised both his hands, fingertips pointing at Tratok, and he launched a huge amount of lightning bolts at Tratok, sending him flying off into the distance. Pinnard stood up, and watched him disappear in the darkness.

He then noticed a strange sound from the distance. He lowered his head, and saw that the bridge was slowly crumbling, and breaking apart, he turned around, and it was also happening there. Then the part he was standing half split in two, and he fell down , silently…


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hey, you!" a voice asked, "It's not safe here, you know."

Pinnard opened his eyes slightly, and saw a blue sky, with totally no clouds. He looked around, and saw five non-humans, of species he did not recognize standing around a human, dressed in a black bodysuit with long black boots and gloves, and with a red/black colored decorative vest over it, who was meditating. The human had red hair which reached to his neck.

Three of the non-humans were green-skinned pig-like creatures with axes, another looked like a human, but was red, had a long nose and chin, and two horns sticking out of it's forehead. The last resembled a human as well, but had blue markings all over his face and was bald with lots of tiny horns sticking out of the top of his head, making a circle.

It was the red skinned horned person talking, he was dressed in a large yellow/brown duster.

"We could make sure nothing happened to you, in exchange for some… compensation?" He said. The human did not speak back, he had his eyes closed, and didn't seem to hear the non-human speak. "Your tongue cut off?", still no response. The non-human made a signal with his hand, and then pulled out a small sidearm from somewhere under his duster.

He put it against the human's head, and said, probably cursed, something in a different language.

Pinnard tried to say something, but no sound came from his mouth. He tried to move, but his legs wouldn't budge.

"Nanort! Nah! Ift'ag nutchtan!" The human suddenly screamed, and he jumped up, at least ten meters high. He grabbed a thick metal cylinder similar to a lightsaber, he pressed a button, and it began to expand, slowly turning into a sword, which was humming softly.

Pinnard sensed something to the right of the group of species, and looked, and saw something coming from that direction at an impossible speed. He sensed another something coming from behind him, but he couldn't see what it was, because he couldn't turn around.

The pig-like creatures pressed a button on their axes, and prepared to fight the human jumping in the air, while the other two non-humans started shooting at the two humans running towards them, some of their blasts went right through Pinnard, and he didn't feel a thing.

The human that jumped landed, and used his sword to cut through one of the pig-like creature's throat with one swift move. By now, the human behind him had passed him and was stopping the blasts with his hand, so was the other human who was running towards the non-humans. "_There is no doubt now, they're force users_", Pinnard thought.

The other two humans were also dressed in the same clothing as the one who was meditating, but they had black hair, one of them short, the other's was in a short hair tail. They too, had the swords the other was using, and used them to kill the two shooting at them with one slash.

They proceeded to kill the two pig-like creatures, and then pressed the button on their swords, transforming them back into cylinders. And put them back under their vests.

One of the humans grabbed a small flat box from his belt, and put it down on the ground, "Hidlan!" He said, and the box began to emit blue light, when suddenly Pinnard fell down onto his back. He suddenly felt a terrible pain in his chest, and he closed his eyes to try and use the Force to suppress his pain, when he suddenly heard Lanara's voice, "…working! Sith spit!"

Pinnard opened his eyes again, and saw Lanara standing over him, and so were two medical droids.

"Are you alright?", Lanara asked, "You do realize that you're now my prisoner?" she smiled.

Pinnard tried to smile, but the pain coming from his chest hurt to much to do that.

"We'll have to put you in a bacta tank," she raised her hand and lowered her thumb, and the medical droids left.

"I…stl…havv…ary…" Pinnard said, and he spit out some blood.

Lanara tried to calm him down, "Shhh, stay silent, I think they've hit some sensitive parts of your body."

Suddenly Pinnard felt a searing pain go through his body, and everything went black.

Pinnard once again opened his eyes, and was hanging from the bridge from which he had fallen of, when it broke.

"Wait, this isn't right, the bridge had completely broken." Pinnard whispered to himself.

He used the force to jump a lot higher then the average human could, and landed on the bridge, when he noticed it was, once again, starting to break, right under his feet.

He started running, and seemed to be faster then the crumbling. He didn't know how long he was running, but after a very long time, he was on top of a platform. He looked around, and saw nothing but the platform, which was barely big enough for one of his fighters to land on, and blackness around it. But for some reason, everything was well lit. He made a few steps, and suddenly everything had turned into a war zone. The sky was red and orange, the ground had a few patches of grass, but the rest was burned away.

"Take cover!" Someone from behind him screamed. Pinnard turned around, and out of nowhere, almost all of the mercenaries that were under his command had appeared behind him, and were all running away from Pinnard.

Pinnard sensed danger, and jumped high into the air, much higher then any normal human could, or most jedi, by that. Right under him, maybe a bit next to it, a bomb landed and exploded. Which gave him a lot of extra propulsion.

When he was high up in the air, Pinnard could see everything, and saw that his mercenaries were fighting these 'Akrorn'Tic' creatures.

"Tzeadan squad, cover my back, Feadan squad, take that squad to my right!" Pinnard screamed into his comlink. At the moment, he was wearing the robes he wore when he hadn't entered the wormhole yet, and had his own lightsaber again. But he knew that could change anytime.

He activated his lightsaber, and the green lasers were activated. He ran as hard as he could without draining his Force energies. He looked ahead, and saw his enemy. The small and seemingly defenseless Akrorn'Tic had constructed powerful droid like weapons, in which they were sitting, or floating, for that matter. These war machines were larger then Pinnard, and in some way shot Force-fueled lightning blasts. Which were able to kill many men with ease.

Pinnard made a short and low jump to his left-forward, and while he did that, cut through one of the war machines, including the Akrorn'Tic in it. He turned to his right, and jumped towards another while spinning, but got hit back by a short but powerful blast of lightning.

He was lying on the ground, and noticed he smelled like roasted meat, and that he was smoking a bit. He jumped up, back on his feet, and used the Force to quickly grab his lightsaber again. He reactivated it, and used the Force to run towards that Akrorn'Tic that had blasted him. He jumped towards it and kicked it in the middle of it as hard as he could, and was now standing on top of that war machine, which was lying on the ground. He raised his saber, and went through the small window, into the Akrorn'Tic, when he suddenly head a voice: "So easy for you too make us your enemy, is it?". Pinnard blinked in surprise, and was now standing in the high jedi council's chamber. He noticed his eyes were fixed on master Yoda. Yoda was sitting on the smallest of the council chairs, one that was made just for the tiny but wise jedi master.

"Excuse me?" Pinnard asked with hestitation.

All of the jedi masters that were there frowned a bit, surprised, but annoyed.

"You do not remember what you had done?" One of the jedi masters asked.

"Make it more clear for you, I will." Yoda said.

He put on his hood, which he was never seen wearing, because it _shouldn't _fit his huge ears.

But he did it, and he and his chair began floating, while the back of his chair grew larger, after that he as a whole started getting an orange tint…


End file.
